


A Candle's Flame

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Gern gets a backstory and it isn't happy, M/M, Resurrection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Tiberius and Gern get resurrected with a simple task: Raise a little girl into adulthood. Complications arise due to not only the location being the Nine Hells but also because of Gern being a necromancer and Tiberius having complicated feelings regarding that. But as they say: The flame sparked through conflict is the flame that glows the brightest.(Inspired by a Welcome To The Show character arc.)
Relationships: Gern Blanston & Original Child Character(s), Tiberius Stormwind & Gern Blanston, Tiberius Stormwind & Original Child Character(s), Tiberius Stormwind/Gern Blanston
Kudos: 2





	1. A Small Request

**Author's Note:**

> I checked: This is the first (But hopefully not last) Fan-fiction of Gern and Tiberius so much as interacting.

Darkness.

That was the first thing Tiberius saw around him as he opened his eyes. He didn't know if he was alive or dead anymore considering he could have either been killed on impact with the icicle spike he was flying into or plane-shifted into a realm of darkness. He was floating which wasn't helping him deduce whether or not he was still alive.

Suddenly, a calm female voice rang through the air " _Tiberius Stormwind. I have called you from the Astral Plane to give you a second chance._ "

Tiberius asked "Who are you? And where am I?"

The voice said " _I go by many names but you can call me Sarenrae. I am the goddess of redemption. I saw you fight that dragon alone to buy your siblings time to escape. I saw that you were willing to lay down your life for your family. With this action, I realized the blood on your hands may yet be cleaned. But there is one task you must do first before you can be returned to the mortal plane._ "

Tiberius asked "What is it?" Suddenly, a bright light shined in front of Tiberius as he closed his eyes to avoid blinding himself. When the light faded, Tiberius saw a dark skinned human female garbed in a white dress that extended even beyond her feet. Her long and flowing orange blond hair matched her golden eyes as she walked towards Tiberius. Tiberius noticed a infant was in her arms.

The child was wrapped in a blanket with the symbol of the Ashari tribe on it. The child had long straight orange red hair with black streaks in it and had green eyes. Tiberius made a educated guess that the child was connected to Keyleth in some way. Sarenrae said " _This child needs someone to guide her_ _in her journey to adulthood and I believe the one who should guide her is the one who knew her mother the most in life._ " She then placed the child in Tiberius' arms. Tiberius slightly tensed up as he held her, afraid that one wrong move would hurt or even kill the child. 

Tiberius asked "Is the child related to Keyleth?"

Sarenrae said " _Yes. She is Keyleth's daughter._ " Tiberius didn't know how to react. On the one hand, he was holding the child of his friend which was a honor in his eyes. On the other hand. why wasn't this child with Keyleth? Did something bad happen to Keyleth? 

Tiberius summed up his fears in one question "Is Keyleth okay?"

Sarenrae said " _Your princess is safe. If I didn't intervene, I could not say the same for the child you now hold._ "

Tiberius asked "What do you mean by that?"

Sarenrae said " _Your princess is as kind and smart as you believe but she is also impulsive at times._ "

Tiberius groaned and said "She jumped off a cliff, didn't she?"

Sarenrae said " _Yes. Though I will be fair in saying that she didn't know this child existed at that time._ "

Tiberius said "I think Keyleth should raise this child."

Sarenrae said " _You are the one who desires redemption. I have no doubt that this child will help the other gods see that you are willing to work hard for a second chance. You will not be alone in this task either._ "

Tiberius asked "Who is it?"

Sarenrae said " _It is someone you have not crossed paths with. But he has crossed paths with your friends. He was personally requested a second chance by my champion's lover._ "

Tiberius said "That does not narrow things down."

Sarenrae said " _You will meet him when you are transported to where you'll have to care for the child. A child cannot be raised in the Astral Plane and a spirit tasked with a redemption quest cannot be in the mortal plane. No other plane can house living beings so there was only one place that your task could be set in: The Nine Hells._ "

Tiberius said "Your logic is sound. Though I may not like that place, it's better than being dead."

Sarenrae said " _But before I transport you there I must restore your mortal body._ " Magic surrounded Tiberius as he felt himself slowly float to the ground, realizing that this meant that he was now back to life. There was a short second to breathe before more magic surrounded Tiberius and the child, transporting them to a swampy looking area. Tiberius quickly realized that he and the child were now in the third layer of the Nine Hells: Minauros. Swamp air filled Tiberius' nose as he searched for any sign of another.

A unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him "You must be that dragonborn Keyleth talked about." Tiberius turned around to see a unfamiliar dragonborn. He had blue scales which was a contrast to his yellow eyes. He seemed dressed in more casual clothing then Tiberius was in. The swampy air make it impossible for Tiberius to tell if he had a distinctive scent.

Tiberius said "Yes. I'm Tiberius Stormwind."

The unfamiliar dragonborn said "Pleased to meet you. My name is Gern Blanston."


	2. Finding a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius and Gern work together to find a home and Tiberius learns a little more about his new companion.

Tiberius said "Pleased to meet you. I assume you're the one Sarenrae said would be accompanying me."

Gern said "That was her name? I never asked. Anyways, we should probably find some shelter."

Tiberius said "I was just thinking the same thing. If Minauros is anything like how I read it is then acid rain will come soon." he then began walking north, still carrying the infant. Gern followed close behind him until they spotted a small cottage overgrown with vines.

Tiberius turned to Gern and said "Beggars can't be choosers." then continued walking towards the cottage.

Gern asked "Wouldn't the acid rain destroy the wood?"

Tiberius said "The trees here evolved to be immune to the acid. The wood used to make this cottage was probably made of the trees outside so we'll be safe here." and opened the slightly rusted door to the cottage. Gern felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder as Tiberius suddenly pulled him into the cottage and closed the door. The sound of rain hitting the roof made Gern realize what the pain in his right shoulder meant. 

Tiberius said "You're hurt." and placed a hand on Gern's right shoulder. Tiberius hand glowed as Gern's right shoulder began to heal faster. Gern looked at his shoulder after Tiberius removed his hand and saw where the acid droplet had destroyed his clothing but he saw that his shoulder was okay.

Gern said "Thanks."

Tiberius said "It's nothing. Though I am curious to know who would build a house in the middle of Minauros." A small groan was heard outside and the two of them looked out a nearby window to see a human male crawling towards the cottage. Gern and Tiberius simultaneously winced as they saw the man was clearly being doused by the acid rain. They knew going outside to help the man would equal a painful death for them so they watched as the man crawl onto the nearby deck on the cottage out of the rain and groan one last time before he stopped moving.

Tiberius knew the man was dead and said "When this acid rain stops, we'll give that man a proper burial. It's the least we can do for him now."

Gern looked upon the man's body as he seemed to be lost in his own memories. He didn't know if his new traveling companion would be okay with a little necromancy but Gern couldn't just leave the man's body on the ground like that. Gern waited until Tiberius was in another room in the cottage before casting necromancy on the man's body. The body seemed to glow with pale light as energy flowed into it. The pale glow faded away as the man began to stand up and walk towards the door. Gern saw the door open as the undead man began to walk inside

Tiberius walked back into the room and said "Okay, good news is that this cottage contains a bathroom so we don't need to worry about our bathroom needs. Plus, my magic can generate items so we don't need to worry about..." Tiberius noticed the undead man standing in the doorway and silently pulled Gern away from the undead man.

Tiberius placed the infant in Gern's arms and said "Gern, take the child and head to the nearby corner. I'm going to make sure this man stays dead." Tiberius then turned to face the undead man as flames began to surround his hands. 

Gern said "Wait. He's on our side."

The flames on Tiberius's hands extinguished as he turned to face Gern and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Gern knew there was no use lying so he said "I resurrected him. I figured with this little one to look after that we could use all the help we could get."

Tiberius' eyes widened as he asked "You're a necromancer?"

Gern nodded and Tiberius asked in a slightly miffed tone "And when were you going to tell me you are a necromancer?"

Gern said in a cheeky tone of voice "When I felt like it."

Tiberius asked "Are you sure raising undead for the purposes of helping us raise a child is the wisest choice?"

Gern replied "I think it is. Besides, this man may have had a past regret that he deserves a chance to redeem himself for."

Tiberius face-palmed and said "Well, it's a little too late to change what has happened. Fine, this man stays, but the moment he attacks me, you, or the child, I am cremating the man on the spot."

Gern said "Fair enough." placed the child in Tiberius' arms and walked over to a nearby room where he saw a big bed. The necromancy Gern casted exhausted him so he climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Tiberius saw Gern asleep and heard the child yawn. Using his magic he created a small cradle for the child and placed her in it. Noting that he was very tired he climbed into the bed right beside Gern and fell asleep.

The undead man just stood inside the house, awaiting commands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to describe somebody being killed by acid rain and getting resurrected as a undead creature without going into graphic details.


End file.
